nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Go! (TV Series)
Nicktoons Go! is the brand new series coming out on June 25, 2015. It will show returning and new heroes from before Protagonists *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Danny Phantom (Main Protagonist on Seasons 5) *Sam Manson (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Tucker Foley (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Dani Phantom (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Tak *Invader Zim (Main Protagonist on Season 5) *Gir (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Dib (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Skipper (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Kowalski (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Rico (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Private (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *King Julian (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *El Tigre (Main Protagonist on Season 5) *Jenny XJ9 (Main Protagonist on Season 5) *Misty (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Tommy Pickles (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Kimi (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Otto Rocket (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Reggie Rocket (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Korra *Asami *Po *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Monkey *Crane *Shifu *Leonardo (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Donatello (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Raphael (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Michelangelo (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Slash (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *April O'Neil (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Bloom (Sirenix) *Aisha (Sirenix) *Stella (Believix) *Musa (Believix) *Flora (Enchantix) *Techna (Enchantix) *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *B.O.B (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Missing Link (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Dr. Cockroach (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Susan/Ginormica (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Sanjay Patel (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Craig the Snake (Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) *Zor (Main Protagonist on Season 5) Anti-Protogonists (Series 1, 2, and 3) *Squidward Tentacle *Zix *Travoltron *Tee *Jorgan Von Strangle *Jazz Fenton *Lok *Gaz *Marlene *Fanboy *Chum-Chum *Keswick *Vega *Angelica Pickles *Reptar *Mutagen Man *Casey Jones (Season 5) *Sta'abi (Season 5) *Vornicarn (Season 5) *Zazz (Season 6) *Zomom (Season 6) *Zeena (Season 6) *The Rabbids (TV Series) Antagonists (Series 1, 2, and 3) *Professor Finbarr Calamtious (Main Antagonist of 1, 2, and 4) *Beautiful Gorgeous *Eustace Strych *Prof. Calamitous' Mother (Season 1, 2, and 4) *Evil Jimmy *Jimmy Negatron *Sheldon J. Plankton *Abrassive SpongeBob *Mr. Denzel Q. Crocker *Foop *Nicolia Technus *Vlad Plasmius *Skulker *Ember *Trayloc *Invader Tak *Mimi *Dr. Blowhole (Seasons 2 and 3) *The Red Squirrel (Season 2 and 3) *Hans (Season 2) *Snaptrap (Season 2) *The Chameleon (Season 2) *Bird Brain (Season 2) *Queen Vexus (Seasons 2 and 3) *Eddie Valentine (Season 2) *Amon (Season 2) *Master Junji (Season 2) *Taotai (Season 2) *Temutai (Season 2) *The Shredder (Season 2) *Karai (Seasons 2 and 3) *The Kraang (Seasons 2, 3, and 5) *Kraang Prime (Seasons 2 and 5) *Icy (Season 2 and 3) *Stormy (Season 2 and 3) *Darcy (Season 2 and 3) *Coverton (Seasons 2 and 3) *Sqweep (Seasons 2 and 3) (Secretly Protagonist) *Sta'abi (Seasons 2 and 3) *Vornicarn (Seasons 2 and 3) *Mr. Noodman (Season 2) *Zavok (Main Antagonist of Series 3 and 4) *Zazz (Season 3) (Formerly) *Zomom (Season 3) (Formerly *Master Zik (Season 3 and 5) *Zeena (Season 3) (Formerly) *Zor (Season 3) (Formerly) *The E.X Robot Clan (Season 4) *The Aparoids (Series 5) *The Aparoid Queen (Season 5) Episodes 'Season 1:' *Episode 1: Return of the Synicate *Episode 2: Neutron VS Negatron *Episode 3: Motherly Mayhem *Episode 4: Never Trust an Anti-Fairy *Episode 5: Return to Skull Shores *Episode 6: Farnum of a Mutant *Episode 7: Pranks For Nothing *Episode 8: The N-Factor *Episode 9: New Friends, New Fairies, New Monsters, and a Talking Snake *Episode 10: All of Nothing *Episode 11: The Undersea Temple *Episode 12: Rise of the Evil Guardians 'Season 2:' *Episode 13: The Syndicate League *Episode 14: Aliens Vs Nicktoons *Episode 15: Trix Trouble *Episode 16: Race of Nicktropolis *Episode 17: Child's Play *Episode 18: Wrong Place, Wrong Time 'Season 3:' *Episode 19: A Deadly Entrance *Episode 20: The Day Nicktropolis Stood Still *Episode 21: The Lost Hex *Episode 22: A Conch of a Day *Episode 24: Nicktoons Vs The Deadly Six *Episode 23: Return of The Deadly Six *Episode 24: The Battle of the Lost Hex 'Season 4:' *Episode 25: An Evil Robot Army *Episode 26: E.X to the Brig *Episode 27: The Nicktoons Break Up *Episode 28: An Evil Alliance *Episode 29: Danny, Jenny, Tigre, and Zim vs A Mystery Villain *Episode 30: Danny vs Zavok 'Season 5:' *Episode 31: Zor Joins the Team *Episode 32: The Aparoid Trap *Episode 33: Jenny vs Sta'abi *Episode 34: Townkus 4 *Episode 35: The Aparoid Menace *Episode 36: A Massive Creep *Episode 37: Nicktropolis Once Again *Episode 38: The Present for The Queen *Episode 39: The Aparoid World *Episode 40: The Final Battle: Nicktoons vs The Aparoid Queen 'Season 6:' *Episode 41: Happy Hero Holiday Funtime *Episode 42: Wishing Yours-elf *Episode 43: Bad gone to good *Episode 44: A Nicktoons Christmas